Leo Wyatt
Leo Wyatt was assigned as the Whitelighter for the Charmed Ones. He then became an Elder, then an Avatar, and then mortal. Powers Previous powers Whitelighter powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate other beings and objects through use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other things as well. *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport with the use of orbs. *'Glamouring:' The ability to change one's appearance to look like others. *'Healing:' The ability to heal the wounds and injuries of others. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move things with one's mind. *'Hovering:' The ability to rise in the air a few feet. *'Reconstitution:' The ability to pull himself back together after being destroyed. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate his charges. *'Omnilingualism:' The ability to speak any language that his charges speak without training. *'Empathy:' The ability to feel to a degree what his charges are feeling. *'Thermokinesis:' The ability to control and manipulate heat. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to control and manipulate light. *'Dream Leaping:' The ability to project oneself into someone else's dream and manipulate them. *'Cloaking:' The ability to magically cloak himself and his charges from others. Elder powers As an Elder, Leo possessed all the abilities that he did as a Whitelighter. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to create strong forces of lightning and electricity. *'Remote Orbing:' The ability to orb other people to another location. *'Invisibility:' The ability to make oneself invisible to others. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess physical strength beyond humanly possible. Avatar powers *'Fading:' An energy-based type of teleportation. *'Reality Warping:' The ability to warp reality to one's desire. *'Chronokinesis:' The ability to manipulate time in all directions. *'Resurrection:' The ability to bring the deceased back to life. *'Molecular Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate molecules for various effects. *'Teleportation Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate or stop the teleportation of others. *'Illusion Casting:' The ability to make others see and experience things that aren't actually happening. *'Power Granting:' The ability to bestow powers upon others. *'Power Negation:' The ability to cancel out and nullify powers and other magic. *'Energy Waves:' The ability to fire highly destructive waves of energy. *'Literary Manipulation:' The ability to scan books rapidly absorbing all of their information. *'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite long lifespan and having an arrested aging process. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate and find people or objects. *'Immunity:' The ability to be completely immune to the powers or magic of other beings. Empyreal Sword powers *'Flight:' The ability to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air at great heights and speed. **'Agility:' The ability to have inhuman agility, reflexes and speed. *'Calling:' The ability to call an object into your hands. Leo can call the Empyreal Sword into his hands. Category:Characters Category:Whitelighters Category:Elders Category:Avatars Category:Mortals Category:Spell casting Category:Potion making Category:Scrying Category:Shapeshifting Category:Teleportation Category:Healing Category:Telekinesis Category:Hovering Category:Flight Category:Reconstitution Category:Sensing Category:Omnilingualism Category:Empathy Category:Thermokinesis Category:Photokinesis Category:Dream manipulation Category:Cloaking Category:Electrokinesis Category:Remote teleportation Category:Invisibility Category:Super strength Category:Reality warping Category:Chronokinesis Category:Resurrection Category:Molecular manipulation Category:Teleportation manipulation Category:Illusion casting Category:Ability granting Category:Ability negation Category:Energy waves Category:Literary manipulation Category:Immortality Category:Immunity Category:Enhanced agility Category:Calling Category:Energy manipulation